1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to vehicle fairings. More particularly, the disclosure generally relates to a method and system for adjusting airflow over the roof of a vehicle using a roofing extender.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Vehicles (e.g., trucks and/or tractor-trailer combinations) are available in many different configurations. The aerodynamic properties of the configurations may have a significant effect on the fuel efficiency of the vehicles. As such, systems for improving the aerodynamic performance of vehicles (e.g., load-carrying vehicles) have been developed.
It is known in the art that the roof fairing is a component on a long haul tractor that reduces aerodynamic drag and thereby improves fuel efficiency of the tractor-trailer vehicle. However, conventional roof fairings are not aerodynamically optimal because they need to provide clearance at the top area behind the cab for one or more of the following reasons: a roof extension mounted behind the roof fairing may become damaged when a portion of the trailer contacts the extension such as when the tractor and trailer articulate; and the tractor may be configured with exhaust stacks that would interfere with a roof extension.
It may be advantageous to provide a fairing which is deflectable within a range without incurring damage.